


Until We Meet Again

by Worldsgreatestnerd



Series: umbrella academy but it’s gayer [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, M/M, Secret Identities, There’s some other ocs but they’re assorted bad guys that don’t really matter, Well...kinda, semi public blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsgreatestnerd/pseuds/Worldsgreatestnerd
Summary: “You’re a fucking narcissist, is stealing not cutting it anymore? Gotta get your kicks while you steal?” Diego asked, mimicking the man’s head tilt.“I don’t know, you haven’t been making it hard for me lately. Gone soft?” The man asked.He was flirting, again.Diego didn’t mind it, boosted his ego actually, but this was a criminal. A criminal!Diego drew a blade to the man’s throat, over the dark material of his mask.“Would you rather I kill you? Ruin the fun?” Diego asked, pressing it further.“A few cuts make things exciting, pretty boy.” He said, leaning into the knife. “Last longer than bruises.”





	Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to that one anon who said they liked this. Icon.

Diego’s life had seemed to stay the same, kicking ass, taking names, saving lives, the whole deal. Diego had started listening to the police scanner a lot closer when he heard a report of a high end penthouse being broken into, chasing every lead to find that masked burglar who had kicked his ass all those months ago. 

Which it did, only four times though, not that he was counting. 

It was always the same, Diego and him would banter, fight, maybe Diego didn’t try his hardest, maybe the other man didn’t either. That surely didn’t mean Diego didn’t come out with an occasional shiner, busted lip and a few choice bruises but in the end, it was fair. 

This time was different, well, it didn’t start differently.

Diego found him in a penthouse like normal, that was normal, for him at least. The man stood across from Diego, his outfit was similar to Diego’s in that he was wearing leather pants and a long black shirt, that stupid cliche ski mask. 

“Good to see you again, pretty boy.” The man said, same silk smooth voice. 

“Would you quit it with that stupid nickname?” Diego said. 

“Why? It’s accurate, you are very pretty, I’m sure you’re aware of that. And I don’t know your name so how else am I going to refer to you?” The man asked, tilt of his head and as he slowly placed closer. 

Diego froze, anticipating a hit, he learned that the man’s passiveness in fighting was a one time thing thing. 

The attack didn’t come. 

“Maybe don’t refer to me, it’s not important.” Diego said. 

“Oh? You don’t have a nickname for me? What do you call me when you jack off about me?” The man asked, closer now, definitely within Diego’s bubble. 

Diego squinted at him, shaking his head in the gall of the man. 

He didn’t have a name for him, he didn’t because it’s like a pet, when you name something you’re attached to it. 

“You’re taking too long, pretty boy. You’re confirming my suspicions.” He said, in a sing song tone. 

Diego huffed incredulously. 

Once. 

Okay it happened once. 

It started as a dream, he woke up and it would’ve just been masochistic to ignore it, so what if it happened to be about the mystery man. 

“You’re a fucking narcissist, is stealing not cutting it anymore? Gotta get your kicks while you steal?” Diego asked, mimicking the man’s head tilt. 

“I don’t know, you haven’t been making it hard for me lately. Gone soft?” The man asked. 

He was flirting, again. 

Diego didn’t mind it, boosted his ego actually, but this was a criminal. A criminal! 

Diego drew a blade to the man’s throat, over the dark martial of his mask. 

“Would you rather I kill you? Ruin the fun?” Diego asked, pressing it further. 

“A few cuts make things exciting, pretty boy.” He said, leaning into the knife. “Last longer than bruises.” 

They stared at each other, the man pushing the knife away. His gloved hand reached for the edge of his mask. 

“Call me B.” The man, B, said. 

B, huh? 

B stepped closer, their chests pressed against each other’s. Diego wanted to meet the man’s hand, pull the mask up together. Wanted to see what was underneath. 

They pulled apart at a loud bang, the door slamming open. 

“Fuck...can’t have anything nice.” Diego grumbled, watching B pull his mask back down. 

“That definitely ain’t the fuzz.” B commented. 

Diego grumbled, looking over at hallway where the ruckus was coming from. He could hear three, maybe four sets of footsteps. Heavy and lumbering. 

His eyes flashed back to B, who was surprisingly still there. 

“You gonna ditch?” Diego whispered. 

“Nah, I broke into this place. I’ll fight them.” B whispered back. “Quickly, get behind the bookcase, you gonna just stand there?” 

Diego nodded. B quietly tiptoed to the edge of the door. 

The group of three men lumbered through the doorway, the leader was built like a fridge, sawed off shotgun in hand.

It was very clear that this was the security. Who was B stealing from and what the fuck did he steal? The leader waved the other men into the room, walking past where B stood glad against the wall. 

With breakneck speed B jumped on the back of one of the four men, shoving a taser into the man’s neck. 

Holy fuck since when did he carry a taser? 

The leader turned and fired his gun, shooting past B’s head. 

He watched as B jumped from the man’s back to the other, pressing the taser to his neck as well, holding him as a human shield. 

B circled, the leader, holding the other man by the neck as he was limp in his arms.

“You got a shotgun, why don’t you use it? Scared to?” B taunted, shoving the man at him. 

“Because he said he wanted you alive.” The man growled, stepping over his lackey to get close to B. “He wants to get acquainted.”

“When you get back to him, make sure to tell him that he better hang himself before this hits the papers.” B said, waving a small flash drive. 

Who? What? 

Fuck it, didn’t matter, Diego was in it now. 

B tucked the flash drive back into his pocket before lunging at the man, pushing the barrel of the shotgun to the ground, forcing him to fire into the ground. B kicked at his side, striking harsh and fast.

As B readied his next hit, the man swung at B, landing on his jaw. Diego took that as his cue, he chucked a knife at the man’s Achilles’ tendon. 

The man wailed in pain, throwing his head back. B leaned back and threw his head forward, head butting him. 

Diego grabbed the man by the shoulders, bringing him crashing against Diego’s knee. The man crumpled to the ground. 

Diego and B panted, looking at one another. Diego retrieved his knife, wiping it against the nearby sofa. 

“We gotta get outta here.” B said looking down at him. 

“Yeah, shit.” Diego said. 

Diego stepped over the unconscious men, just sighing before following B out the window. 

Fuck, cops were there. They had to move out fast. He followed B down the fire escape. They’d have to take Diego’s car. 

“Follow me.” Diego grunted, grabbing B by the collar and dragging him to his car. “I’ll drop you off in an alley just don’t freak out. Ditch the mask, that’ll look sketchy.” 

B nodded, shuffling along, his eyes widening at Diego’s car before scrambling into the backseat like Klaus always did.

Diego watched the man pull his mask off, but his eyes flicked back to the road before he could get a look at him, ducking his head down and away from Diego’s line of sight. Diego hit the gas, squealing out of the alley and into the thankfully empty street. 

The car ride was silent, Diego counting the blocks before he deemed it safe to pull into an alley and let B out. 

During the ride he kept trying to steal glances but it felt wrong, B was trusting him not to. He could see his hair though, his hair was brown and fluffy, messy from the mask. 

Diego cleared his throat. pulling them into the alley. He stared forward as B pulled his mask back on halfway, just over his nose, leaving the rest uncovered. 

B quickly crawled out, opening Diego’s door and gesturing for him to get out. Diego’s eyebrows knitted, but he got out anyway. 

“Thanks for helping me there.” B said. 

“Yeah, yeah. That was a one time deal, don’t expect me to go easy on you again now that I know you’ve got a taser.” Diego said leaning against his car. 

“Never felt like using it.” B said with a shrug.

They fell silent, like an awkward date, like they didn’t just fight three armed men coming to get B. Diego’s eyes wandered over his jaw, how sharp it was, his lips pink and plush, a bruise was forming on his jaw where the man had struck him. 

“Never seen you fight like that, either, little scary I gotta admit.” Diego said, chuckling. 

This was so weird, but Diego’s life was already so goddamn weird anyway. 

“Never seen you use those knives, you’re pretty alright.” B said, moving closer, once again in Diego’s bubble. “Maybe you’ve been going easy on me.”

“Pretty alright? I think you mean spectacular.” Diego said, adjusting his stance as he leaned back against his car. 

“Something tells me you’ve got an ego the size of Manhattan, I don’t think you need me to stroke it.” B said, his voice low, an almost purr. He slotted himself against Diego, one leg between his, just barely any friction. 

Fuck, that was definitely hot, he was hot. His blood was already flowing from the fight and the escape. He was a tightly wound spring ready for release. 

Diego looked down at B’s pink mouth, his hand reached for Billy’s jaw, thumb swiping back and forth. 

“Maybe I like to have it stroked sometimes.” Diego said, breath hot against B’s skin. 

B raised his thigh, grinding against Diego who was uncomfortably hard at this point. 

“By strange and dangerous men in alleys?” B asked, mouth just past Diego’s ear, voice dropped low. 

Diego’s eyes fluttered, shut, grinding back down into B’s thigh. Yes, his whole body screamed yes. His mouth was so close, just barely there. It was nothing and too much at the same time. Diego grabbed B by the back of his neck, bringing him face to face with Diego again. 

“Especially.” Diego breathed. 

B leaned forward, closing the gap between them in a kiss. Diego pulled him even closer by the neck, urging him on, opening his mouth in an invitation for B. B happily licked in, dragging his tongue across Diego’s palette. 

Did he having a fucking tongue piercing? 

Yeah, God, yeah he did.

Diego sucked on his tongue, drawing a quiet groan from B. His gloved hand held Diego’s face, the leather warm and pleasant against his skin. 

Diego wanted to touch him, wanted to see him, feel if his skin was as soft as it looked, see what the rest of his face looked like, brush his fingers over those unexplored features. 

Diego’s hands pressed at the small of B’s back, bringing their hips flushed with one another. In contrast he pulled away from the kiss, his eyes flicking over B’s face, or what was exposed. 

“What’s wrong?” B asked, not moving in for another kiss. 

“Nothing. You’re just hot.” Diego said, shaking his head. “And you’ve got a tongue piercing, something I wouldn’t have guessed but it doesn’t shock me. Do you have any more?” 

“You didn’t look while I had my mask off in the backseat?” B asked, Diego could see the edge of his eyebrows furrowed through the eye holes. 

“No. Because you trusted me.” Diego said. 

A small smile rose on B’s full lips, leaning in for another kiss. Diego sighed as B dragged his teeth across Diego’s bottom lip. B put a hand over Diego’s eyes. 

“Keep them closed.” B whispered against Diego’s mouth, taking his hand away from Diego’s eyes. “Be a good boy.” 

Diego did as he was told, keeping them closed, he wanted to be good, especially for B. For a second B pulled away, leaving Diego alone. 

Was he just going to leave him? Alone and horny? Yeah, shit checks out. 

Then, B was back, his hands warm and bare without gloves. Diego leaned into the touch, sighing just at the touch. One of his hands left, reaching for Diego’s own gloves hand, messing with the strap of it before pulling it off, throwing it through the open window of Diego’s car. B guided Diego’s ungloved hand to his face, feeling no mask there. Diego wanted to open his eyes. He wanted to see how beautiful B really was. 

“I trust you.” B breathed, pressing a kiss to Diego’s cheek. 

Diego kept his hand there, frozen by the words. 

“I trust you.” 

Suddenly the weight against him was gone, Diego’s hand still pressed against B’s face as B slid to his knees. 

Fuck, fuck yes. 

B nuzzled his face against Diego’s cock, straining against his leather pants. 

They couldn’t be doing this, they had to keep moving, separate, and someone could walk in on them at any time. 

But how could he, he wanted it, he needed it. 

“Please…” Diego rasped, moving his hand to B’s hair. His hair was soft, silky under his grip, he yanked on it gently, making B moan. 

Without much fanfare, B pulled Diego out of his pants, Diego choked down a moan, as he stroked over him, thumb sliding under the slick head. B took the very tip into his mouth, warm and soft. Diego bit his knuckles to keep quiet. 

That pierced tongue licked a long stripe up his cock, Diego threw his head back, hissing. B took him into his mouth again, further this time, sweet and hot. 

Just as B took more of him into his mouth be pulled off again, holding at the base of his cock as he gave kitten licks. Diego grunted, his touches experienced and knowing. 

“Damn, even your dick is nice. Is there anything about you that isn’t pretty?” B said. 

“My personality?” Diego grunted. 

He heard B laugh below him.

“I think it’s sparkling.” B said before swallowing him down. 

Diego clenched his teeth as B took damn near all of him in one go, only choking a bit as his cock head brushed the back of his throat. Heat twisted and tightened in the pit of his stomach. B laved his tongue back and forth, piercing gliding over the vein that ran under Diego’s cock. 

Diego screwed his eyes shut, fist tightening in B’s hair as B bobbed his head in a steady rhythm. Lewd and wet sounds muddled in with the sounds of the city. 

“B…” Diego trailed, gloved hand cupping his cheek. 

He wanted to look, just a peak, to see those grey-white eyes, would be wide and perhaps watery, playfully pink lips wrapped around his cock. 

No, he wouldn’t. It was a twisted porno version of Orpheus and Eurydice, the thought made him chuckle to himself. World class education for this. If only his dad could see him now, getting a blowjob from some criminal he’d been lusting after since day one. It made it so much better knowing that he’d be sick.

Diego experimentally thrust his hips forward, meeting B halfway. He pulled back almost entirely, lapping up the pre cum at the tip. 

“Your eyes still closed?” B asked, voice husky. 

“Yes.” Diego groaner, nodded. 

“Good boy, such a good boy.” B purred, pressing kisses along his shaft, already sticky with spit. 

That shouldn’t had been as hot as it was, but the honey tongued praise made him feel like putty in B’s hands. 

Holy shit was he gonna stab him? Was this just a set up? The long con? 

B took him all the way down again, and you know what? Diego would be find dying right then, thank you. 

B hummed lowly, sending the vibrations straight to Diego’s cock. Diego couldn’t help the moan that slipped out, low and bassy, which only seemed to encourage B, his rhythm faster. Diego’s toes curled in his boots, he was getting close. Maybe B could sense it, dragging blunt nails over the inside of Diego’s thighs.

“I’m close.” Diego warned. 

B pulled away completely, hands still holding Diego, stroking gingerly. 

“Open your eyes.” B whispered. 

Diego opened his eyes, blinking down at B, bare faced and looking up at him with grey-white eyes. 

B was beautiful. His features were sharp and impish, his grey-white eyes were deep set, on the bridge of nose between them was a small black piercing, Diego was amused that he was right about him having more piercing, how it contrasted his pale and angelic face. Diego cupped his cheek, eyes caught on B’s own. 

Carefully, reverently, while maintaining eye contact B sunk down. Diego ran a thumb across B’s cheekbone. 

This was his reward, for being good. What better reward was there. 

His gloved hand reached for his chestnut hair that fell in ringlets around his face, brushing it away as B swallowed him down. 

Diego was slack jawed now, wanting to lull his head back but he couldn’t, he wouldn’t dare to break his gaze on B. White hot pleasure licked deep in him, so close. 

Diego came with a low moan, watching in almost awe as B swallowed down each drop of come like he was hungry for it. 

”Shit…” Diego groaned as he came, with a low moan, watching in almost awe as B swallowed down each drop of cum like he was hungry for it. 

A small dribble of cum leaked in the corner of B’s mouth, Diego swiped his thumb over it, catching it and pushing it back into his mouth alongside his cock, stretching B’s mouth. 

B blinked at him before pulling off him with a pop, he tucked Diego’s softening cock back into his tight leather pants. 

Diego stared down at him, still on his knees, cheeks flushed. 

Diego guided him back up, dragging him into a kiss, tasting himself on B’s tongue, hands still pressed on either side of B’s face. 

With ease, Diego flipped their position, pressing B into his car. 

“I trust you.” B repeated against Diego’s lips. 

Trust, to see his face, that he wouldn’t use it against him. 

This was much more than just an alleyway blowjob where they’d be on their way, never to see each other again, they’d surely come across another again, that Diego would once again try to turn him in. 

Would he? After this? 

Was this still apart of the long con he had worried about? 

Diego pushed his worries away, kissing B again. 

B pulled away, kissing at the edge of Diego’s mouth. 

“I have to go. We’ve taken too much time already.” B said, eyebrows furrowed. 

His face was so expressive. 

Diego nodded, let him go, stepping back and away. 

“Are you sure? I’m more than happy to...help if you want.” He said, looking between them. 

“You’re sweet but I’m getting nervous out like this, I need to get home and away from here. I’ll be thinking of you, pretty boy, don’t worry.” B said. 

B pulled him close again, for a more gentle and intimate kiss. 

“When can I see you again?” Diego asked, breaking the kiss. 

“Whenever you can find me.” B said, pulling away from his grasp. “Until then, pretty boy.” 

Diego stepped back, looking to the ground. His eyes flicked up as B quickly made his way to the mouth of the alleyway, just a silhouette. 

“Hey, B!” Diego called after him. 

“Yeah?” B said, turning back to look at him, his features bathed in city light. 

“What did you take?” He asked. 

“Check the papers tomorrow, pretty boy.” B said. 

With that, he was gone. 

Diego stared at where he once stood, his face committed to memory. 

With a sigh Diego threw the door of his car open and crawled back in, pulling his mask off and putting it in his glove box. 

 

The next morning Diego made sure to read the paper, something he hadn’t done in a long time, not since he was a kid and he was on the cover with his family. The headline was in bold. 

“MOB LAWYER TIED TO HUMAN TRAFFICKING RING.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day you thots!! 
> 
> Yell at me @trixies-allstar-crown on tumblr.


End file.
